


Wanna Be Adored

by Nylkebi23



Series: I'm The Girl You'd Die For [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Female NCT Dream, Ficlet, Idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylkebi23/pseuds/Nylkebi23
Summary: “Could these skirts be any fucking shorter?” Donghyuck asked, examining her ass in the mirror. Renjun snorted from where she sat, feet up on the dressing room table and skirt bunched at her waist. “It’s like they want us to flash the audience every time we move.”“Nah.” Renjun said, scrolling through her phone. “Just almost flash them.”





	Wanna Be Adored

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds.
> 
> There isn't enough Girl!NCT, so I wrote some. Enjoy!

“Could these skirts be any fucking shorter?” Donghyuck asked, examining her ass in the mirror. Renjun snorted from where she sat, feet up on the dressing room table and skirt bunched at her waist. “It’s like they want us to flash the audience every time we move.” 

“Nah.” Renjun said, scrolling through her phone. “Just almost flash them.” 

“And look at poor Jisung!” 

At her name, Jisung perked up from her slouch. Her arms went to uncross, but she seemed to think better of it and tightened them instead. 

“Yeah poor Jisung.” Renjun muttered. “The only one of us to ever sprout tits.” 

“Hey.” Chenle said around a mouthful of gummys. “That is so not true. Mark-Unnie has tits.” 

“Yeah but Mark-Unnie didn’t grow them over night.” Renjun pointed out, finally looking up from her phone. 

“It wasn’t exactly overnight with Jisung.” Donghyuck said. 

“Semantics. My point is, I don’t feel too bad for her tank top/sheer top combo right now.” 

“But look at her face! She looks miserable. If you for once could-” 

“I’m in the room.” Jisung said. Both girls turned to look at her, and she flushed. “I’m just saying.” 

“Good point, Jisungie.” Donghyuck said, waltzing over to her and grabbing her arms. She pulled Jisung forward into the center of the room. “Tell Renjun here that you hate your top and settle this once and for all.” 

Renjun scoffed at Donghyuck, before turning an expectant look on Jisung. Jisung stood with her arms stiffly at her sides, clearly fighting the urge to bring them up again. 

“I don’t hate it.” Jisung said. Renjun let out a triumphant sound, throwing a piece of candy at Donghyuck where it lodged itself into her hair. “But I am a little worried about the choreography.” 

“Ha!” Donghyuck said, picking the candy out of her hair and shoving it in her mouth. “Basically the same thing. Back to my original statement: Our skirts are too short, and look at poor Jisung. She’s falling out of her top.” Jisung flushed again, retreating over to Chenle who patted her pack consolingly. 

“I’m not going to argue with you over our skirts.” Renjun said, going back to her phone. “Do you remember the sailor outfits from We Young? Everytime Mark-Unnie and Jeno did that throw I swear my entire ass was out.” 

“Did you see that fancam?” Donghyuck said, a wicked smile blooming on her face. 

“I know!” 

“I thought Jeno was going to pass out when I showed it to her.” Donghyuck said. 

“You thought Jeno was going to what?” Jaemin said, walking into the room arms loaded with popsicles. “Also I bring gifts.” Jeno and Mark followed closely behind her, each holding a drink carrier. 

“Bless you, truly.” Donghyuck said, rushing forward to snatch a melon pop and a tea. Chenle and Jisung followed behind, both giving quick ‘thanks unnie’s’ before finding seats. Renjun made grabby hands until Jaemin relented, bringing her popsicle over to her. Behind Jaemin’s back, Donghyuck mimed out a whip cracking, and Mark smacked her hands. 

“What were you guys talking about anyway?” Mark said, unwrapping her own watermelon pop. 

“Outfits.” Renjun said, voice muffled by the popsicle in her mouth. “Short skirts, high-heels. The usual.” 

Jaemin grinned, giving a little twirl. Her long pink hair flared out in a pretty wave around her, but her white overalls stayed firmly in place. 

“Lucky bitch.” Donghyuck said. “Come here, Injunnie. We can make a skirt line.” 

“You come here.” Renjun said, uncrossing and re-crossing her legs. “And bring Mark-Unnie. She actually got a skirt this stage.” 

“I’ve worn skirts before.” Mark protested as Donghyuck grabbed her arm. “Seriously. I wear skirts all the time.” 

“Renjun is just jealous because you got shorts during We Young.” Donghyuck said in an exaggerated whisper. 

“Oh right.” Mark said. She pulled free of Donghyuck, who whined but relented, and walked over to sit in front of a mirror. “That skirt was pretty fucking short.” 

“I know!”


End file.
